


Dude, That's My Shade! - Disc One (On Hiatus)

by Fanfic_Soup



Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Death, Drama, Family, Friendship, Horror, Humor, Multi, Paranormal, Past Drug Use, Squick, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_Soup/pseuds/Fanfic_Soup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were dead, too, and he was way too interested in that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Track 00 - Into the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> (Oh god, they're looking at this fic! *sweats*)  
> Hello! Thanks for reading! I'm still a little new at this whole AO3 thing, so please bear with me! Enjoy!

#### Intro - Into the Darkness

_You leaned on the table in the trailer, staring blankly out the window. The television in the background was blaring._  
  
_“Following up on our story about the sixteen year old guitar prodigy (f/n) Mayhem, we have a story about (his/her) twin sister, actress Alice (l/n)!....”_  
  
_You wondered how Alice was doing. You missed her, but what were you supposed to do, suddenly decide to quit the tour and take the next flight out to her? Actually, that wasn’t sounding like a bad idea... You were broken out of your thoughts by your manager opening the door to the trailer and stepping in with her usual two goons._  
  
_“(f/n), fantastic show! The audience loved you! Well, except...” She tapped her chin with her finger theatrically. You had grown to hate that. Rather than give her a decent response, you made a non-committal noise and looked back out the window._  
  
_“I think we ought to up your dose of *******. You seemed awfully fidgety with your guitar playing.”_  
  
_Your hands balled into fists. She coolly walked over and held out a handful of pills for you._  
  
_“I don’t want them.” You said simply, closing your eyes. They didn’t help. They never had. You had a sneaking suspicion that they might have actually been the problem._  
  
_“You’ve simply got to take them.” She insisted, smiling._  
  
_You stood, glaring at her fully now. “No. I’m sick and tired of taking whatever crap you shove in my face because you’re my guardian. So drop it.”_  
  
_Honey, -“ She tried again._  
  
_You were starting to get really angry now. She still had her hand held out insistently, and you smacked the pills out of it on to the floor. “Don’t call me that! I said I won’t take them, now get out!”_  
  
_She snapped her fingers and a sudden sharp pain burst through your system from your left side. You choked from the force of the blow, falling to the side and onto the floor. A knife. There was a knife stuck just under your rib cage. All your organs felt like they were on fire, and you looked up at her with wide, shocked eyes._  
  
_She simply smiled. “You should have taken the pills. It would have been less messy.” A gun. She had pulled out a gun._  
  
_You opened your mouth to try and say something, only to feel a sudden rush of fluid up your throat and into your mouth. It was thick, metallic... you felt woozy, and your vision was starting to blur. You dug your hand into the carpet under you; were you dying? You couldn’t... not like this, not without seeing Alice..._  
  
_“Goodbye, (f/n). It was wonderful working with you.” Sarcasm, then an intense pain followed by darkness and nothing._  
  
_Your vision came back in a sudden burst, and it was almost like watching some cruel movie. They scooped up your body, tossing it into an errant suitcase. One of them dealt with the blood, and they shoved the weapons into the case carelessly next to your body._  
  
_Black._  
  
_A pier. They were unloading the case, carrying it the edge of the dock. A boat. They were just going to dump you into the ocean. No remorse, no honouring, nothing. You were angry. You couldn’t feel anything but disbelief and utter rage._  
  
_Black._  
  
_He was walking home, back to his family. You wondered if he loved them, if they loved him. It brought you a sick satisfaction, especially as you snapped the brakes of an oncoming car. He was lying in a pool of his own blood, mangled horribly, and you knew he was dying as you saw his soul attempting to leave him. Attempting, being the key word. You wouldn’t let it. No, it didn’t deserve anything more than darkness. It tasted pretty good, considering what a horrible man he had been. You took it and his body with you, leaving a terribly confused motorist behind._  
  
_Black._  
  
_He just walked into the elevator, casually clicking the button and leaning against the wall. Going home, too. Not that it mattered to you. You turned the security camera off; after all, if nobody was allowed to find your body, you wanted to extend to him the same courtesy. He could see you now, just a little. He looked scared, trying to hit any button that would open the door. He wanted this over so badly? You could do that. The elevator cables snapped, and it went hurtling down in a mix of shrieking metal and a shrieking voice. He didn’t die immediately, of course. He lay there in the twisted heap of tangled metal, bits protruding from his torso and legs, moaning in pain. You stood over him, smiling. He came with you, too. His soul tasted better, thick with sorrow and fear._  
  
_Black._  
  
_You wanted her to see you. You wanted to see the fear in her eyes as she saw her deeds coming back to haunt her. You hated her. You wanted her to suffer, to die horribly. And so that was what you did. She never had a chance, walking alone down the street. All you had to do was follow behind her, slinking along the shadows. And when she turned and saw you, her eyes widened beautifully, and she ran. She ran into the nearest alley in a blind, screaming panic. That had ended quickly though, and your malformed hand dug into her throat. You were going to tear her apart. Blood showered everywhere, and you relished in the feel of her flesh tearing so easily beneath your clawed hands. You couldn’t be entirely certain, but you had a feeling that horrible screeching noise was coming from you. She was in shreds. Her soul was delicious, so laden with remorse. And the best part was that nobody would know what happened to her._

#####  _A certain amount of time later..._

_You sat on the dusty bed you used to lay on, back when you and Alice had still shared a room. This house had sat empty for so long, still under the family name; as far as the world was concerned, you were both still alive. At least now you could live in it in peace; no more managers or groupies or publicists harassing you (although they occasionally came looking for you in the hopes you had returned home from wherever you had gone). The fans still came by every once in a while to leave letters and various gifts at the gate, none of which you touched._  
  
_Your guitar, Mangle, rested in your lap and you strummed a few chords, staring up at the ceiling. Mangle was a slightly girly looking guitar, white with pink accents (a gift from Alice when you were younger), but from years of wear and tear had taken on a more broken-down Frankenstein-ed look that the fans had come to find endearing and original. It was cracked, and every once in a while when a string broke you would leave the tangled wire to hang out instead of fully replacing it. At one point you had blown out a circuit in it, and the result was a burnt up edge and black goop leaking out a little, staining the white guitar. One of the fins had been taped back together after a particularly rough van trip on one of your first gigs. Sure, it was ugly, but it had character. It had sentimental value._  
  
_The front door opened. Who would have a key? You set Mangle on your bed, and carefully hid in the shadows (a skill you seemed to have accrued as a part of becoming a shade) and moved to the shadows in the entryway of the house, prepared to harm any intruders._  
  
_She stood in the doorway, her luggage in her hand. She scanned the mansion sadly, her eyes tired and slightly puffed from crying. Alice, your sweet twin Alice. Of course she would realize you were dead; maybe it was one of those strange “twin” things people had so often joked about. The thought hurt, and you returned to your old room. Could you really face her? No, it would be better if she at least could have some little spark of doubt that you were dead._  
  
_She was in the room, sitting on her bed and staring longingly at yours. Tears had filled her eyes, and she looked down at something in her palm. Pills. Too many pills. Before you had time to think about the action, you left the shadows and knocked the pills out of her hand, sending them clattering to the floor. She wouldn’t die. You couldn’t let her die. She stared at you, her eyes wide. She could see you._  
  
_She smiled, a mixture of sorrow and happiness, and embraced you. You were dead, but you were still here. You had stayed somehow, and she was thankful._  
  
_You would never tell her how exactly you had stayed, how you had really died._  
  
_She never needed to know._


	2. Track1, Disc 1 - Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, you'll actually meet characters next chapter! I just had to finish setting some things up!

**Two years after death**

You lazily watched Alice as she puttered about the room, stuffing piles of clothing into bags and babbling to herself about something or other. She always got so flurried when it came to re-packing her things after finishing a movie or show, and this time was almost worse than usual. Probably because you were going back to Beverly Heights for a “much needed break” according to her (well, and yours as well, now) publicist.  
  
“...Oh! And guess what?”  
  
“What?” You asked in half-interest, more concerned with how small the lollipop in your mouth was getting.  
  
“I heard that your last single is still in the top 10 on the charts~!” She giggled, sitting on her suitcase to get it to close. When that didn’t work, you forced it closed with your shadow-laden arms. A perk of being a shade, you could decide when you wanted to use more force than a normal human.  
  
“Really? Huh.” You weren’t unhappy with the news, but it was always a little melancholic.  
  
“Tch, really, I thought you would be a little happier. I mean, it’s right up there with BJC’s stuff!” She picked up the suitcase with both hands, and you took the other two. You stopped levitating and started walking normally, dissipating the shadows that normally congregated from your elbows to the ground; if people were going to see you, you needed to look normal. Alive. Pausing by the door, you set down one of the suitcases in favor of slinging Mangle in its case over your shoulder before picking up Alice’s suitcase and following her once again.  
  
“So, who do you think is living in the ol’ neighborhood now?” She spun around and pushed the door open with her back, only to be swamped by assistants who immediately took the suitcases from the both of you. One of them reached out for Mangle, but at a sharp look he scuttled off.  
  
“Probably more snobby celebrities and rich hob-knobbers. Who really cares?”  
  
“Oh!!!” She gave you a scolding look, stepping into the limousine your publicist had sent. “I swear, you get more rude and indifferent every day.”  
  
You followed suit, rolling your eyes. “No, pretty sure I’ve always been like this.”  
  
She sighed dramatically, clutching her hands together like a saint. “Can’t a sister dream?”  
  
You couldn’t help but laugh at her antics, leaning back in your seat. “Of course. Too bad you’re stuck with me.” She laughed too.  
  
“Hey, you watch it! We’re stuck in this limo and then a plane for the next few hours, and I can make it really unbearable!”  
  
“It already is.” You opened a bag of gummy candy, popping a piece in your mouth. She punched your arm pretty hard, and you almost choked on the candy. Good thing you couldn’t die.  
  
_~A few hours later~_  
  
You both stepped out of the limo into the warm California heat... into a throng of fans. Girls screaming, and people waving various merchandise of yours and your sister’s at you, and a row of hired security keeping them from mobbing the two of you. Alice smiled warmly, waving to the fans and promptly beginning to sign anything within her reach. You personally disliked the excess attention, but you weren’t about to brush them off lazily; instead you followed Alice’s example and signed a few of the items thrust your way before heading through the gate and up to the mansion. You didn’t care much for the brightness of the setting sun; it had begun causing you a bit of pain if you were exposed to it for too long ever since you had died.  
  
Inside was almost the same as you had left it a few years ago, everything still neatly in its place with the exception of looking much cleaner. “They must have hired some extra maids while we were gone!” Alice piped up, coming into the house behind you.  
  
“We won’t be employing any staff, will we?” You frowned. That could really restrict your movement.  
  
“Well...” She twiddled her thumbs, staring at the floor. “I mean, if it’s just the two of us living here, we would need to spend a lot of time just cleaning the place...”  
  
You stared blankly at her, urging her to get to the inevitable point.  
  
“Soo... It’ll just be Nan, and I mean, you can always just not let her see you...” There it was. You folded your arms.  
  
“Yeah, but won’t she find it suspicious that I moved in and then suddenly never showed up at home?”  
  
“You could just let her see you every once in a while. I mean, she’s a celebrity maid, she knows she isn’t supposed to talk to any of the rag magazines or the news!” She did have a point, but it seemed like a bit of a hassle. You had a mini staring contest with her, before you finally caved, sighing heavily.  
  
“Fine, fine. Why not.” You hoisted Mangle a little higher up your shoulder. “So which room do you want?”  
  
“Hmmm....” She surveyed the house with exaggerated intent, before pointing upstairs. “I’ll take Mom and Dad’s old room. It’s much bigger than our old room.” She was lying. You knew it was because she knew you felt more comfortable in your old room, but... you let it pass. You would pretend you didn’t know.  
  
“Alright.” You glanced around, and seeing that Nan was nowhere to be found, allowed yourself to levitate a little off the ground again, your usual shadows returning. “I’m going to go toss Mangle up there, if you need me.”  
  
“Right! I’ll go try and unpack!” Try being the key word. If you knew Alice (which you prided yourself in), she wouldn’t even get halfway through unpacking today.  
  
_~_  
  
You were lying on your old bed again, curtains drawn and Mangle set up on its stand in the corner of the room. Alice’s bed had long since been moved out of the room, and instead you decorated with a few things you had collected over the years; a few framed gold records, a slightly boring-looking shelf with awards on it, a television and a few assorted game systems... Alice had pointed out at one time that it was almost funny how normal and plain your things were, before plastering a weird and brightly-colored art-deco poster with some sort of unicorn (from what you could make out) on it. You tried to take it off, but when she threatened to burn all the candy in the house you quickly gave up, and now it reserved the honor of being by far the brightest and most confusing object in your room.  
  
You closed your eyes slowly, intending to get some sleep, when a loud bang and shouting interrupted you. It definitely wasn’t coming from inside the house... you floated over to the curtains, pulling one out of the way so you could peer out the window and across the street diagonally, to the source of the noise. It was coming from the front of the gaudiest mansion on the street; a burgundy-haired boy was shouting at a... pizza van? A ghost floated next to him, and judging from the way he turned to it clearly the boy was aware of it. A ghost... you licked your lips and closed the curtain. You hadn’t realized how hungry you were getting; the last time you had eaten a ghost was when you and Alice went to France for one of your tours, and you spent the better half of the nights stalking the streets for victims. Lucky for you the country was rich in violent history, and there were still quite a few old ghosts hanging around... well, not anymore. You flopped over on the bed again, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
Maybe you would go out with Alice tomorrow. You had a good feeling you would meet this ghost if you did.


	3. Track 2, Disc 1 - You'll Never Know

You woke up a little too late to Alice dumping a glass of cold water on your face. You irritably shooed her laughing form out your room, and changed your clothes quickly; another big part of the facade. If you always wore what you did when you died, Nan would definitely become suspicious. You debated going down the stairs like a normal person, but decided against it, instead melding into the shadows of the house and straight down into the kitchen, where Nan was, unfortunately, making breakfast. Becoming invisible to her, you simply levitated over to Alice, giving her a plain look. “This was a great idea, having a maid.”  
  
She made a face at you, quickly having to change it to a smile when Nan turned to give her some pancakes. “Is (f/n) not coming for breakfast?” She was a nice lady, in her forties. Really, you had nothing against her personally, just against the fact that she was hindering your freedom.  
  
“Umm, no, (f/n) went out already this morning. You know rock stars, always doing stuff even when they’re supposed to be relaxing.” Alice replied, gratefully accepting the food. You wanted pancakes too. You began inching ever closer to the plate Nan had placed on the counter, practically tasting the syrupy goodness... until Alice furtively grabbed the back of your shirt and jerked you back towards the table, hiding her hand underneath it. Nan looked up quizzically, and Alice smiled, continuing to eat and hold you back at the same time. You would have simply forced yourself out of her hand, but you really didn’t want to hurt her... wait, the shadows! You dug your hand into the pool of shadows on the ground, transferring it to the shadows on the wall and quickly grabbed a handful of pancakes. Seeing them disappear from the plate, Alice choked loudly, causing Nan to start up in worry. “Alice, dear, are you alright?!?” She tried to nod, still choking, and you used the distraction to stuff the stack of pancakes into your mouth.  
  
She smacked you hard after breakfast, but it was totally worth it.  
  
~  
  
Just as you had hoped last night, Alice wanted to go for a walk, to check out any new tenants on the street. You quickly agreed to join her, but instead did so via her own shadow; you simply melted into it, and whenever you wanted to you could come back out. It certainly made avoiding people easier, and had the added benefit of hiding from the sun and not needing to do much, if any, moving.  
  
She would pause every once in a while to speak to a fan, or to ogle at a house that seemed to be under new tenancy, and you waited patiently for her to make her way to the house that interested you the most, the one that had belonged to the late Billy Joe Cobra. She was a little reluctant to go up to it; she had been a bit of a fan of the young man before his death, and it always saddened her quite a bit to think that he was now dead (a fact that often made you angry. Not angry enough to hurt her, but... angry.). With a bit of prodding though, she finally walked by it, pausing at the gate.  
  
“Maybe I should have brought something, you know, like flowers...” She stared sadly at the ground. You formed from her shadow, invisible to all but her, and frowned unhappily. You wouldn’t speak to that, you didn’t trust yourself to not sound bitter.  
  
“I wonder who lives here now.” You instead voiced curiously, phasing through the gate with ease.  
  
“Oh!!! (f/n), don’t do that!! That’s trespassing!” She knocked on the gate, sounding worried. You rolled your eyes, and poked your head through the gate to look at her.  
  
“It can’t be trespassing, I’m not even touching the ground. Besides, I thought you wanted me to be more curious about the neighbours.”  
  
“Well, yeah, but not like this!” She lunged to grab your shirt and pull you back through the gate, but you ducked back to the other side of it with a laugh.  
  
“(f/n), I’m serious!!!”  
  
“Uh... I’m sorry, can I help you?” An unfamiliar voice spoke, and you heard Alice gasp in embarrassment.  
  
“Umm, no, no, sorry! Well, actually...” She sounded very shy. You debated returning to her side, but... you sort of wanted to let her suffer a little longer. Just a little. “I live just down the street, there, and I was sort of wondering who had moved into this house since...” She trailed off sadly.  
  
“Oh. Well, I live there, I mean, my family lives there now; we’re sort of distantly related to Billy. I’m Spencer Wright.” The voice replied.  
  
“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Alice (l/n)!” She sounded like she was smiling.  
  
“(l/n)? like, as in (f/n) Mayhem’s sister, Alice (l/n)?” Cute, he was a fan of either you or her.  
  
“The very same! We just got back from one of my movie shoots.” She replied. You were getting a little bored of just sitting there, and instead phased into shadows and back into Alice’s. You could see the boy much better now; burgundy hair, dark eyes, a red and white ghost t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He was excitedly chatting with Alice about movies, and honestly he wasn’t particularly interesting to you at the moment. No, what had caught your attention was much bigger.  
  
The ghost was floating beside him, blankly watching the conversation and seeming just a lost to it as you were. You vaguely thought you recognized him from somewhere, but it wasn’t as though that really mattered. Might as well make introductions now if you were going to eat him later, right?  
  
You phased up and out of Alice’s shadow in your usual manner (your back always emerged first, and you were hunched over to pull your arms out of the shadows (they always stuck a little too much to them) before standing fully; apparently this was a huge mistake as you saw a look of abject horror cross the ghosts face and he shrieked, hiding behind Spencer.  
  
“W-woah!!” The boy shouted, his body shifting suspiciously to the right as the ghost used him as a human shield. Alice stared blankly at them, and you floated over to her side, smiling. Whoops. Spencer looked like he wanted to say something to either the scared ghost or Alice, but seemed unsure where to begin, so instead you saved him the trouble and made yourself visible to him.  
  
“How’s it going?” You inclined your head to Spencer, and his jaw dropped.  
  
“You... you’re a-“ He cut himself off, looking around the street. It was getting pretty busy. “Uh, hang on a sec, do you mind coming in the yard?”  
  
“Sure.” Alice nodded after tossing you a dirty look. You followed a ways behind her, trying to keep your distance from the ghost. Had he heard of your kind? It would explain why he was so freaked out seeing you appear like that. Once the four of you were in the yard, Spencer turned to you.  
  
“So wait, you’re (f/n) Mayhem.”  
  
“Yep.” You nodded, and Alice sighed.  
  
“But... you’re a ghost?”  
  
“More or less.” It wasn’t a lie, not technically. You were dead, sure. Just not quite a ghost.  
  
“Wait, you’re (f/n) Mayhem?” The ghost must have gotten over his fear, because he was suddenly in front of you.  
  
“How... did you die?” Spencer asked quietly, sounding more like he was asking himself. You chose to pretend you didn’t hear the question, for Alice’s sake. Instead you backed away ever so slightly from the ghost (did he have no concept of personal space?).  
  
“Yeah... wait a minute...” You narrowed your eyes in thought. Where had you seen this ghost before? it was killing you... suddenly you remembered some of the posters that hung in Alice’s room, and snapped your finger thoughtfully. “You’re Billy Joe Cobra.”  
  
“A-ha, so you’ve heard of me! Of course you have.” He straightened his collar, seeming incredibly smug.  
  
“Wait, what?!?” Alice stared at the space in front of you. “Billy Joe Cobra?”  
  
“Oh, you can’t see him! Billy, do you have anything you can give Alice?” Spencer turned to the ghost, and he nodded, rolling up his sleeve.  
  
“Already on it, bro’stache!” Billy pulled off a studded bracelet and quickly slid it onto Alice’s wrist, and suddenly she had a very flustered look on her face.  
  
“Ohh, now I really regret not bringing something! I’m really sorry!!” There it was again, that pang of jealousy. You ignored it. “It’s just, I mean... wow, I never thought I would actually meet you...” She fidgeted nervously, and the ghost (Billy) had averted his attention from you to her.  
  
“Hey, it’s always great to meet a fan. Especially such a pretty one.” He winked at her, and she swooned a tiny bit. You, on the other hand, practically hackled at the comment. No ghost, regardless of who he was before he died, was going to hit on your sister. Spencer must have been pretty intuitive, because after a glance at you he immediately pulled Billy away, laughing sheepishly.  
  
“Hey, so, you guys just live down the street, huh?” He interjected, ignoring the pout Billy was giving him.  
  
“Yeah, we’ll probably be seeing each other around.” Alice had gotten over her star-struck feelings, it seemed, as she was now smiling pleasantly at Spencer. You sure hoped you would.  
  
“Cool. Hey, uh... maybe you could help me with my movies sometime. I mean, they’re not really big-budget stuff like you’re used to, but-“  
  
“Oh! I’d love to!” Alice clapped her hands together happily. Had she been any other movie star you would have pegged it as a lie so he would drop the subject, but... Alice legitimately loved what she did, and took any opportunity to take part in the film-making business. Honestly, it had almost gotten her into trouble a few times (seedy film-makers always seemed to “vanish” after tricking her, you saw to that), but you didn’t have the heart to break her of the excitement; it gave her a sort of down-to-earth quality that her fans adored.  
  
“Really? G-great!” Spencer seemed thrilled, and that pleased you. Any positive impressions Alice could leave on people were great for her career, something you had personally taken an interest in over the last two years.  
  
Alice laughed happily, nodding. “Right! Well, (f/n) and I will get out of you guys’ hair, okay? We’ll see you around!” She waved casually, and turned and began walking off the property. You followed after her, only pausing when she suddenly stopped, snapping her fingers. “Wait!” She turned and quickly approached Spencer, holding her palm out. “May I see your phone?”  
  
“Huh? Uh, sure...” Spencer dug in his pants pocket and pulled out his phone, handing it to her. She took a moment fiddling with it, and you used it as an opportunity to eye up your new meal. For a former superstar, he wasn’t dressed in a manner you would have expected, but... it suited him somehow. When you glanced up at his face and made eye contact, you realized belatedly that he had been staring at you with a similar level of curiosity. Clearing your throat, you averted your gaze, suddenly feeling a little shy. Since when did you care if people looked at you or not?  
  
“There!” Alice broke you out of your thoughts as she handed Spencer’s phone back to him. “Now you can text or call when you want to hang out.”  
  
“Thanks! You’re... sure it isn’t a problem?” He re-affirmed, staring at his phone.  
  
“No problem at all! I love movies, and I think it’ll be fun to work with you!”  
  
“Haha, same here!” They both smiled at each other, and you slowly floated backwards towards the gate of the property. Noticing the action, Alice rolled her eyes and turned, following you. “Bye Spencer, Billy!...Oh!!” Another thing. Sometimes you wondered how Alice could be your twin if she was this scatter-brained. “Did you want this back?” She motioned to the bracelet on her wrist.  
  
“Nah, I think you can keep it.” Spencer brushed it off, looking over at Billy. The ghost grinned, shooting Alice a finger gun gesture.  
  
“Totally. Anything for a fan.”  
  
“O-oh!!! Thank you very much!” She blushed, rubbing the bracelet and finally turning to leave.  
  
You floated beside her as she walked out the gate of the Cobra Mansion, and continued her trek down the street. “They were really nice, huh?” She hummed cheerily.  
  
“Sure.” You replied simply. The ghost would probably taste delicious. Almost as though she read your mind, she stopped and rounded on you.  
  
“You won’t eat Billy.” It wasn’t a request, it was a statement. You froze, feeling a little shame you had been caught, but stared her down.  
  
“...Why?” It was a stupid question. You could think of a lot of reasons why she would deny you the meal, but... you wanted to hear her voice them.  
  
“Because he’s our friend now!” She stated as though it was the most obvious and simple thing in the world. She didn’t understand that people could lie; people could make you think they wanted the best for you and then turn around and... “And besides, if you ate him, Spencer would probably be really upset! And I would, too!”  
  
You heaved a long-suffering sigh, running a hand through your hair before replying. “Fine. But you can’t expect me to be friends with either of them.”  
  
She smiled happily, clapping her hands together. “Thank you, (f/n)! Come on, let’s go see if the Heights Bakery still makes those donuts you like!” A reward to tide you over.  
  
“Works for me.” You glanced around, making sure the coast was clear before you made yourself visible and normal looking.  
  
She bumped you in the side with a smile, and for a minute it almost felt like you had never died.


End file.
